01 stycznia 1993
79px 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Niezwykłe pociągi (3) - serial prod. francuskiej 9.00 Film dla dzieci: Ucieczka Pippi - film fab. prod. szwedzkiej 10.30 Gdzieś w górach - reportaż 11.00 Plebiscyt roku kontra magazyn kabaretu "Klika" 11.15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (1) 11.50 Wiadomości oraz Powtórzenie Orędzia Noworocznego 12.15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (2) 13.35 Monte Carlo (1) - dramat przygodowy prod. USA 15.05 Przyjemnej zabawy - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Studio sport - Turniej Czterech Skoczni 16.25 Zagubiony bagaż - recital Krzysztofa Tyńca 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Nasz wiek, nowy wiek - film dok. prod. francuskiej 18.25 Randka w ciemno 19.00 Wieczorynka - film dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Monte Carlo (2) - dramat przygodowy prod. USA 21.45 Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów - Jak w przedwojennym filmie - program Marka Majewskiego 22.30 Studio sport 23.15 Program rozrywkowy 23.40 Jeremiah Johnson - film fab. prod. USA 1.30 Zakończenie programu 79px 8.00 Powitanie 8.10 New Kids on the Block - serial prod. USA 8.30 Kolędy w muzeum 9.00 Misjonarki miłości - film dok. 9.30 Wierna - film dok. 10.00 Uśmiech Afryki - reportaż 10.30 Rydwany Bogów - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 12.00 Zaskakująca przemiana (2) - film prod. angielskiej 13.20 Historia Telewizji Polskiej (2) - Mała stabilizacja 14.20 Świętowanie 40-lecia 15.30 Życie w zoo (1) - serial prod. USA 15.00 Jose Carreras i przyjaciele 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 16.50 Benny Hill 17.20 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 17.50 Une dame - film dok. 18.20 Halo dzieci: Opowieści kapitana Misia 18.25 Angel Square - film fab. prod. angielskiej 20.10 Gabinet Cieni 20.30 Rekordy, rekordy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Gawędy Jeremiego Przybory 21.45 Plac Hiszpański (5-ost.) - serial prod. włoskiej 23.30 Koncert Richarda Clavdermana (1) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Koncert Richarda Clavdermana (2) 0.35 Zakończenie programu 79px 09.30 Telewizyjny plac zabaw 09.55 TVL proponuje 10.00 Życzenia dla najmłodszych 10.30 Zakończenie programu 79px 14:00 Powitanie 14:15 "Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka" (24-ost.) - polski serial animowany dla dzieci 14:35 "Królewna Śnieżka" - film USA 15:15 "Długie dni lata" - film, USA 1980 16:30 Mistrzowie polskiego dokumentu: "Muzykanci" (1962) 16:40 "Trzy dni Kondora" - film, USA 1975 18:35 Pożegnanie 23:15 Powitanie 23:20 Mistrzowie polskiego dokumentu: "Spacerek staromiejski" (1958) 23:40 "Wizje" - film, USA 1989 01:10 Pożegnanie 79px 07.30 Super Channel - wiadomości 09.00 TNL - text i program dnia 10.00 Płatny morderca - film sens. prod. USA 11.30 Bonanza - serial prod. USA (2 odc.) 13.00 Eurosport 14.00 Super Channel: Inside Edition + Serie Noire 15.30 Wojenka i wojsko - film fab. prod. USA 17.15 Edek - prog. muzyczny 18.00 Strefa - mag. młodz. 18.30 Kosmetyka bez tajemnic 19.00 Muzyka i sport 19.30 Hanaoka show 20.10 Atak o zmierzchu - film fab. prod. USA 21.40 Koszmar zamku Holloran - horror prod. USA 23.15 Hundra - film fab. prod. USA (powt. na życzenie) 79px 6.00 Filmy rysunkowe 6.50 Rubezahl i łyźwiarz (film) 8.10 Doneli Gang (film USA) 9.45 Charlie i jego ogniste krzesło (film USA) 11.25 Kapitan Nemo (film ang.) 13.10 Śmierć strasznego Hulka (film USA) 14.45 W pewnym kraju przed naszym czasem (film USA) 16.00 Piraci (kom. franc.) 17.45 Serwus, Gruezi i Juchne 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Dobre, złe czasy (serial niem.) 20.15 Ulice San Francisco (serial USA) 22.00 Amerykańscy żołnierze (film USA) 23.30 Jugger - walka najlepszych (film austral.-USA) 1.10 Nero i dziwki Rzymskiego Imperium (sexfilm włoski) 2.45 Powtórzenia 79px 6.20 Rycerz prerii (western USA) 7.35 Trick 7 9.10 Watership Down (film ang.) 10.40 Podróż do Hongkongu (film ang.) 12.30 Ulice San Francisco (krym. USA) 13.25 Bill Cosby Show (serial) 13.55 Totalnie zwariowany świat (kom. USA) 16.25 Twardo ale serdecznie (krym.) 17.15 Podnieść Titanika! (film ang.) 19.05 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miss Daisy i jego szofer (melodramat USA) 22.00 Anzio (film wł.) 0.00 Mike Hammer (krym. USA) 0.50 Powtórzenia 79px 6.15 Filmy dla dzieci 9.30 Walka o Rzym (film hist.) 10.55 Piraci z Tortugi (film USA) 12.30 Kolos z Konga (film) 14.00 Wolno urodzeni (film ang.) 15.35 Powrót wspaniałej siódemki (western USA) 17.15 Dwaj ugryzieni przez małpę (kom.) 18.45 Affengeil - zwierzęta prywatnie 19.15 SAT 1 News 19.30 Koło szczęścia 20.15 Asterix (film franc.) 21.25 Graj mi melodię śmierci 0.15 Erotyczne igraszki w basenach (film USA) 1.30 Powtórzenia 79px 8.00 Sporty motorowe 8.30 Narty wodne 9.00 Koszykówka 11.00 Kick-boks 12.00 Sport motocyklowy 12.30 Sporty motorowe 13.00 Tenis 14.30 Boks 16.30 Sport motocyklowy 17.00 Surfing 17.30 Siatkówka plażowa 18.30 Sporty motorowe 19.30 Futbol amerykański 20.00 Sport (magazyn) 20.30 Koszykówka 21.00 Go (mag.) 22.00 Kick-boks 23.00 Boks 0.00 Sporty motorowe 1.00 Sport motocyklowy 2.00 Fascynacja sportem 3.00 Koszykówka 5.00 Go (mag.) 79px 9.00 Zeit im Bild 12.05 Portret Barry'ego Huphriesa 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Dokąd może zaprowadzić miłość do hipopotama, film dok. 13.40 Peppino - serial 14.05 Anna - serial 14.55 Konik Garbusek - bajka 15.40 Konik Garbusek - balet R. Szczedrina 17.15 Hiszpańska szkoła jazdy gościnnie w Skandynawii 18.00 Album '92 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Madame Sousatzka - film ang.1988 21.05 Yag Mandir - teatr z Udaipur 22.35 Wiener Philharmoniker, Balet opery wiedeńskiej 79px 9.00 Gimnastyka 9.30 Ski Report 10.30 Trans World Sport. Tygodniowy magazyn wydarzeń 11.30 Gimnastyka. Trenuj z Eurosport 12.00 Taniec towarzyski 13.30 Na żywo Narciarstwo. Turniej Czterech Skoczni - zawody w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 15.30 Triathlon. Zawody Ironman z 25.11 17.00 International Motorsport. Mag. sportów motor. 18.00 Narciarstwo. Turniej Czterech Skoczni - zawody w Garmisch Partenkirchen 19.00 Hokej na lodzie. Finał Pucharu Europy. cz. II 21.00 Eurofun. Nietypowe sporty 21.30 Eurosport News 1 22.00 Boks. Walki zawodowców 23.30 Kickboxing 0.30 Eurosport News 2 1.00 Zakończenie programu 79px 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 8.00 100 największych przebojów roku 1992 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazd 20.30 25 rocznica ."Rolling Stone's" - popularnego magazynu muzycznego 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristine Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 4.00 Teledyski nocą 79px 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr.edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramld Game - quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - quiz Seriale: 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful 12.00 The Young and the Restless 13.00 Falcon Crest 14.00 E Street 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Maude 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek Następne pokolenie - ser sf. 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte Seriale 19.30 E Street 20.00 Al 20.30 Więzy rodzinne 21.00 Alien Nation 21.30 Code 3 - słuzby interwencyjne 22.30 Supergwiazdy zapasów 23.30 Studs - telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek Następne pokolenie - ser. sf Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku